When I Look to the Sky
by Nunah
Summary: - Você se casou? Deve estar muito feliz com uma família. - Não. Eu não tenho uma família. - E como você me explica uma filha? - O pai dela me traiu antes que eu pudesse contar. - Athena disse finalmente indo embora. Demorou alguns minutos para o homem entender o que se passava. Não era possível.


Já passavam das onze horas da noite quando a mulher saiu apressadamente do prédio onde trabalhava. Ser dona de uma empresa de comunicação não era nada fácil, mas tinha suas vantagens. Como sempre, Lucy, a garota da recepção a cumprimentou emanando sua simpatia. Esse era uns dos motivos por ter sido contratada. Olhando o tempo fechado acima de sua cabeça, entrou rapidamente no carro, jogando a bolsa no banco de trás. Sua mão vacilou quando fez menção de encaixar a chave. Hoje, ela faria algo diferente. Ao invés de ir para o próprio apartamento, como fazia todas as segundas-feiras, ela rumou para a casa – uma das poucas por ali - do noivo, um diretor de cinema bem sucedido de Nova York.

A sombra de um sorriso crescia em seus lábios enquanto parava à frente da construção mal iluminada. Imaginava se ele ficaria feliz por ela ter feito aquela surpresa tão inusitada, quando só voltaria na quinta-feira. Mas a saudade quase sempre fala mais alto e, não eram preciso palavras uma vez que estavam juntos, aqueles olhos verdes lhe diziam tudo. Eles eram os únicos que um dia foram capazes de lhe desvendar. E, assim, lhe conquistar. Em todos os anos de namoro, ele sempre havia mostrado que queria algo a mais, e isso a fez ter quase certeza que no próximo fim de semana, ele a pediria em casamento.

_When it rains it pours and opens doors,_

_That flood the floors we thought would always,_

_Keep us safe and dry._

_And in the midst of sailing ships,_

_We sink our lips into the ones we love,_

_That have to say goodbye._

Ao contrário de tocar a campainha, como pensara anteriormente, optou por usar a cópia da chave que o homem lhe dera como uma prova de que já a considerava sua esposa, prolongando assim, a surpresa. Abriu a porta da frente, estranhando um pouco as cortinas, que sempre ficavam abertas para – como ele dizia – deixar a casa um pouco mais clara e alegre, agora pareciam terem sido fechadas à força e, ao invés de tudo estar apagado e silencioso como sempre, havia um filete de luz no fim do corredor, escapando por uma fresta da porta, aonde ela sabia que se localizava o quarto. E, do mesmo lugar, podia ser ouvido um barulho mínimo.

A loira se aproximou temerosa, ele não costumava ficar acordado até tarde, a não ser quando sabia que ela viria para sua casa. Ao ouvir alguém gemendo, a mulher engoliu em seco, já perto da porta e não hesitou em abri-la. E lá estavam seu noivo e sua melhor amiga se agarrando na cama. A visão nada agradável a fez ficar paralisada, não conseguia mexer os pés para sair logo dali. Não conseguia fazer nada. Após mais de 5 minutos olhando a cena parada à porta, seus sentidos começaram a voltar. Mas, ao invés de gritar e brigar, ela apenas ficou quieta, faria isso depois, deixando seu anel de compromisso no lugar onde esteve segundos antes, deu as costas ao que lhe pareceu o fim de uma fase em sua vida.

_And as I float along this ocean,_

_I can feel you like a notion,_

_That won't seem to let me go._

'_Cause when I look to the sky,_

_Something tells me you're here with me,_

_And you make everything alright._

O barulho da porta da frente sendo batida fez ele se sobressaltar. Automaticamente, se virou para a porta do quarto agora aberta e o que viu fez seu coração se apertar. No chão, repousava o anel que tinha dado a mulher que viveria ao seu lado para sempre. A mulher que realmente amava que queria agora ali, com ele, naquela cama. O que ele tinha feito? Tinha jogado seis anos de namoro fora, apenas porque outra o seduziu. E não era outra qualquer. Era a melhor amiga de sua amada. Quase uma irmã para ela e, consequentemente, para ele. Encarou a morena que agora sorria em sua cama, percebendo o quão longe fora.

Tentando colocar as ideias em ordem, sentou-se na beirada da cama, imaginando o quanto ela tinha visto. Aquela de olhos cinzentos e difíceis de compreender, inteligente como nenhuma outra, nunca o perdoaria. Ao mesmo tempo, a culpa e o remorso o atingiram, mostrando-o sua verdadeira força. Aquela pela qual tanto jurara amor não merecia. Não merecia ter sido enganada, não merecia ter visto aquela cena e, agora, não o merecia. Pegando o anel do chão de madeira, sem olhar para a outra, ele fez um chamado, em vão:

- Athena... - sussurrou esperando por algum milagre. Talvez ela ainda estivesse ali. Talvez ela não tivesse visto aquilo. Talvez tudo não passasse de um pesadelo.

_And when I feel like I'm lost,_

_Something tells me you're here with me,_

_And I can always find my way when you are here._

_And every word I didn't say,_

_Caught up in some busy day,_

_And every dance on the kitchen floor we didn't have before._

Ainda abalada, Athena abriu o vidro do carro em alta velocidade, deixando que o vento forte batesse em seu rosto, limpando sua angústia. Não entendia o porquê. O porquê de depois de tanto tempo ele fazer aquilo com ela. Será que já existiram mais vezes? Nunca saberia. A relação deles era tão linda, tão duradoura; sempre chamavam atenção por onde passavam. Eles iam se casar. Sabia que seu namorado tinha fama de sair com muitas garotas, mas no momento em que se apaixonaram, deixaram aquilo para trás. Ele já não ficava mais nas boates bebendo e dançando com outras, tinha até trocado de endereço para não o procurarem, se dedicava mais ao trabalho.

Após mandar a outra embora com quatro pedras na mão, os olhos do homem pousaram nas chaves do carro e depois no celular. Ele não a encontraria uma hora dessas e tinha certeza de que ela não queria vê-lo nem pintado de ouro. Athena sempre fora uma mulher centrada, calma. Mas quando queria, poderia acabar com você em menos de 3 minutos. Com um pouco de medo e as mãos tremendo, apertou o número da discagem rápida e esperou sua voz do outro lado na linha.

Ao ouvir o som do celular tocando, nem se deu ao trabalho de ver quem era apenas atendeu.

- Alô. - falou firme.

- Athena?

Xingou baixinho ao ouvir a voz do homem.

- O que você quer, Poseidon?

- Meu amor, volta. Nem vou gastar seu tempo falando que não era aquilo que você viu. Mas, por favor, me deixe explicar. - ele falou numa tentativa de se redimir. Dos dois lados, as lágrimas despencavam sem permissão de seus olhos.

- Ah, é? E vai falar o que? O que eu vi já foi mais do que o bastante. E eu espero mesmo que você encontre alguém que respeite e seja feliz. - com as últimas palavras trocadas, Athena desligou e parou o carro. Deixando as lágrimas finalmente escorrerem, esperando assim, que aquilo a ajudasse a se recompor.

_And every sunset that we'll miss,_

_I'll wrap them all up in a kiss,_

_And pick you up in all of this when I sail away._

_And while I float upon this ocean,_

_I can feel you like a notion,_

_That I hope will never leave._

Já de bermuda e com um copo de whiskey na mão, Poseidon se deixava levar pelas melhores lembranças que guardava em seu interior. Cada uma o fazia sorrir, mas eram apenas momentos do passado. Um passado que nunca mais voltaria. Andando pela casa agora acesa, mas triste, olhava as fotos que mantinha espalhadas pelos cômodos. Tinha do dia em que resolveram dançar em cima do balcão da cozinha, ele nos mesmos trajes e Athena com sua camiseta que ficava enorme em seu delicado corpo. Fitando o anel de noivado que lhe daria ainda naquela semana, ele prometeu que nunca sequer cogitaria a ideia de dá-lo a alguma outra ou que jamais amaria de novo daquele jeito, apenas se fosse ela a dona daquele amor.

...

Agora, quatro anos após a separação, Athena não sabia porque estava se afogando nessas memórias, talvez seja porque sua irmã resolveu se casar e a família iria conhecê-lo naquela noite. E, ao abrir a porta da casa de sua mãe, sua garotinha de cabelos loiros claros correu para dentro, pulando em seu avô. De longe, pôde ver um homem de terno preto de costas, seu cunhado. Sorriu ao perceber que sua irmã teria aquilo que sempre sonhou - a própria família. Algo que, pelo destino talvez, Athena não teve a sorte de ter.

A menina, mesmo não conhecendo seu futuro tio, foi em direção ao homem que olhava algumas fotografias com curiosidade, meio atônito e puxou sua manga.

- Ah, oi, pequena. - ele disse a pegando no colo. - Como é o seu nome?

- Claire. - ela falou com aquela vozinha fina.

- Então, Claire, poderia me dizer quem é essa mulher? - ele perguntou apontando para uma foto onde uma mulher loira de olhos acinzentados sorria. Uma mulher que a garota reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

- É a minha mamãe. - ela disse feliz. O choque percorreu o corpo do homem que ainda tentava associar a ideia de que aquela garotinha era filha de sua amada. - Você quer conhecer ela? - perguntou Claire e ele assentiu enquanto era puxado por duas mãozinhas até uma mulher que estava de costas olhando pela janela.

- Você tem uma linda filha.

_And when I feel like I'm lost,_

_Something tells me you're here with me,_

_And I can always find my way._

_Wheter I'm up or down in or out,_

_Or just plain overhead,_

_Instead it just feels like it is impossible to fly._

Ela fechou os olhos quando ouviu aquela voz que sempre dizia que a amava, seria possível que estava tendo alucinações?

- O que está fazendo aqui? - ela perguntou pegando sua filha no colo. Mas se arrependeu assim que viu que era ele o homem de preto. - Ah, entendi.

- Você se casou? - ele perguntou frio. - Deve estar muito feliz com uma família.

- Não. Eu não tenho uma família. - ela disse tentando sair uma vez que foi impedida por braços fortes que nunca ousariam machucá-la.

- E como você me explica uma filha? - ele disse baixinho.

- O pai dela me traiu antes que eu pudesse contar. - Athena disse finalmente indo embora.

Demorou alguns minutos para o homem entender o que se passava. Não era possível. Ele foi perto de sua noiva para tirar algumas dúvidas.

_But with you I can spread my wings,_

_To see me over everything,_

_That life may send me when I am hoping it won't pass me by._

_And when I feel like there is no one,_

_That will ever know me,_

_There you are to show me._

- Quem são elas? - ele perguntou apontando para Athena e Claire que agora riam.

- Minha irmã e sobrinha, claro. E, antes que pergunte, até hoje Athena não contou nada sobre o pai da menina. Elas vivem sozinhas." A mulher disse indiferente.

- Quantos anos ela tem? - ele estava quase suando frio esperando pela resposta que talvez mudaria sua vida por completo.

- Vai fazer quatro no mês que vem. - então ela saiu, indo conversar com algumas outras pessoas.

Tudo se encaixava. Athena com uma filha de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes que não tem um pai, com a mesma idade da separação dos dois. A resposta dela quando ele perguntou pela origem de Claire. O modo como as covinhas apareciam quando a garota sorria, tão iguais às suas. Como pudera ser tão burro a ponto de não perceber que Athena estava grávida? Disfarçadamente, caminhou até ela e se sentou no mesmo sofá.

_When I look to the sky,_

_Something tells me you're here with me,_

_And you make everything alright._

_And when I feel like I'm lost,_

_Something tells me you're here with me,_

_And I can always find my way when you are here._

- Eu sei. - ele disse. Não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste.

Após encará-lo por um tempo, ela suspirou assentindo e confirmando.

- Eu queria ter contado.

- Não foi sua culpa. Foi minha. Eu me arrependi naquele momento. E ainda tenho vontade de me matar.

- Você continua maluco. - ela disse sorrindo e balançando a cabeça. - Mas, o que vamos fazer? Escondi isso esse tempo todo porque pensei que nunca mais te veria.

- Uma hora eles terão de saber. E, Athena, eu não amo sua irmã. - ele falou olhando-a no fundo dos olhos, fazendo-a franzir o cenho. - Não sinto nada por ela. Mas, ela tem os mesmos cabelos loiros... Não que possa ser comparado aos seus, mas, ela é a pessoa mais parecida com você que eu já conheci, claro, agora eu sei porquê."

- Poseidon, você não pode, em hipótese alguma, falar isso para ela entendeu?

- Mas Athena... Se nós vamos ter que falar sobre a Claire, não podemos falar tudo de uma vez só? - ele perguntou e ela suspirou novamente.

- Se você disser isso, ela vai te largar. E você não quer isso. - Athena falou.

- Mas é claro que eu quero. Athena, eu amo você e não ela. Mesmo se não me quiser de volta, não vou precisar ficar te vendo sabendo que você não pode ser minha e sofrer toda vez que isso acontecer. - ele disse tentando colocar isso na cabeça dela. Deixando-a ainda mais confusa.

- Sabe, eu acho melhor ficarmos quietos. Talvez, mais tarde, Claire queira saber a verdade. Mas não precisa ser tão cedo. Eu... Eu vou embora. - Athena disse decidida, se levantando e indo em direção a filha.

_When I look to the sky,_

_Something tells me you're here with me,_

_And you make everything alright._

_And when I feel like I'm lost,_

_Something tells me you're here with me,_

_And I can always find my way when you are here._

Poseidon se levantou e pediu para pararem a música que estavam tocando.

- Senhoras e senhores que aqui vieram hoje. Eu tenho uma coisa muito importante para dizer. - ele disse sério e a família sorriu, achando que ele pediria a outra em casamento. -Há algum tempo eu venho pensando em como te dizer isso... - então ela sorriu mais ainda e Athena parou com a mão na maçaneta, esperando que ele virasse seu cunhado oficialmente, para depois ir embora. - Eu não amo você. - naquela hora pareceu que até o ar parou de fazer barulho, seguido de um "oh" total.

- O-o que? – ela perguntou.

- Athena, poderia vir aqui? - Athena bateu a mão na testa, agora seria reconhecida por acabar com a felicidade da irmã. Respirando fundo e segurando a pequena, se pôs ao lado do homem por quem ainda nutria um amor verdadeiro, mesmo não querendo.

- Poseidon, o que ela tem a ver com isso? - perguntou sua irmã amargamente.

- Eu disse para você não falar. - Athena sussurrou. - Agora vamos ter que contar tudo.

- Tudo o que? Vocês mal se conhecem. - a mãe delas disse.

- Na verdade, nós nos conhecemos há quase onze anos. Estudamos juntos quando tínhamos catorze. No ano seguinte, começamos a namorar.

- Como é? E por que nunca me disse isso? - perguntou ela brava. - Eu vou me casar com o homem que foi namorado da minha irmã?

- Em primeiro lugar, ele não sabia que nós éramos irmãs. E, em segundo lugar, ele não vai se casar com você. - Athena disse, desafiando a irmã que estava quase pulando no pescoço dos dois.

- Como ousa? - ela já estava gritando. - Você nem sabe quem é o pai da sua própria filha!

- Segura ela pra mim? - Athena perguntou dando Claire pra Poseidon, que sorria em ter a filha em seus braços. Athena se virou e deu um tapa no rosto da irmã, fazendo a mãe abaixar a cabeça. - Eu sei muito bem que é o pai dela. Não sou igual você que saía com um monte de europeus riquinhos.

- Antes de chamarem a polícia, por que não sentamos e vocês explicam tudo? - disse o pai delas pela primeira vez. Então, todos sentaram. Num sofá, Athena, Poseidon e Claire. No da frente, sua irmã no meio dos pais.

- Como eu disse, aos quinze anos, começamos a namorar. Essa relação era mantida em segredo para a imprensa não começar a fazer escândalos. Aos vinte e um anos, eu ia pedi-la em casamento, mas acabei fazendo coisas. Coisas que acabaram com tudo, mas, eu ainda não sabia que nós íamos ser ligados para sempre, por um laço extremamente forte. - Poseidon confessou.

- E isso seria...? - falou seu ex-atual-ex-sogro.

- Uma criança. - disse Athena fazendo todos engolirem em seco e Poseidon sorrir. - Claire é filha dele.

- Senhor do céu. - disse sua mãe. - Então você sabia mesmo quem era o pai dela.

- Papai? - perguntou Claire com os olhinhos brilhando. Ela puxara a inteligência da mãe, então não era novidade estar entendendo cada palavra da conversa.

- Sim, querida. - disse seu pai com a voz embargada.

- Ótimo, tudo resolvido. E eu que pensava que nunca veria o pai da minha neta. - disse o mais velho.

- Resolvido o caramba. E eu? - perguntou a irmã.

- Não é óbvio? Ah, todos nós sabíamos que isso não daria certo. Como disse sua irmã, você só pensa em se divertir com aqueles europeus riquinhos, ao contrário dela, que é uma mulher com a vida resolvida, trabalhadora e de família.

- Obrigada, pai. - disse Athena.

- Vocês são uns injustos, isso sim. - a outra loira disse indo se trancar no quarto.

- Se quiserem ficar juntos, têm nossas bençãos. - disse a mãe dela, também saindo, sendo seguida do pai.

- Vai me dar uma segunda chance? - ele perguntou triste.

- Todos merecem uma, não é mesmo? - Athena disse sorrindo, o contagiando com aquela felicidade.

- Então acho que já posso colocá-lo no dedo da mulher certa. - disse mostrando um anel de noivado cheio de pequenos diamantes. - Legado de família. Eu ando com ele no bolso esperando encontrar você numa esquina por aí.

Quando já estavam em pé e rodeados das outras pessoas ali presentes, uma única lágrima rolou de cada um. Uma lágrima que mesclava todos os sentimentos de seus interiores. Continha felicidade, tristeza, arrependimento, culpa, remorso e muito mais.

- Vai mesmo se casar com um cara idiota que conheceu na adolescência e que te fez sofrer? - ele perguntou baixinho com a testa na dela.

- Não. Eu vou me casar com o pai da minha filha e o homem que amo. - ela disse fazendo-o sorrir.

- Eu amo você, Athena, só você, nunca amei mais ninguém, pelo menos, não depois de você e nem do mesmo modo.

- E eu nunca, em nenhum momento, consegui te esquecer.


End file.
